


I'll Get in Trouble Just to See You

by heavendoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, RA!Doyoung, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think it's cute, ish, kind of, noise complaints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavendoyoung/pseuds/heavendoyoung
Summary: “Jaehyun again? I thought he never caused trouble.” Taeil comments when Doyoung steps back inside.“He just… asked me out.” Doyoung’s voice grew quieter as he braced himself to be shouted at by Taeyong.“OH MY GOD, DOYOUNG.”“And I said no.”“OH MYGOD, DOYOUNG.”dojae 5+1 au where it takes Jaehyun 5 noise complaints to score a date with his cute RA
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 439





	I'll Get in Trouble Just to See You

**Author's Note:**

> please be reminded that this is a work of fiction!
> 
> unbetaed, sorry for any mistakes  
> doyoung is the resident assistant and jaehyun is just a student living in that dorm  
> the fic includes characters from other fandoms, bonus points if you know who they are ;)

✍︎

1\. ✎  
The sound of a knock woke Doyoung up from his nap. He jolts awake and makes his way to the door. 

“Oh hey, Sanha, what’s up?”

“Sorry to bother you, but uh, Jaehyun? From 127? Is being a bit loud, and many of us have a paper due tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry about that. I’ll talk to him now. Thanks, Sanha.”

Sanha gives him a polite smile and scurries away. 

Doyoung pulls on his favourite baby blue hoodie, slips on his slides, and heads down towards room 127. Once he reaches the corridor, loud chatter pours into his ears. He knocks on the unfamiliar wooden door; Jaehyun was not one to usually receive complaints. 

“Oh, hey, Doyoung! What’s up?”

Jaehyun never spoke much with Doyoung before. While Doyoung and his friends keep to themselves and focus on their jobs and school, Jaehyun and his friends are the exact opposite. They don’t share many classes either, so they’ve barely crossed paths.

“Jaehyun, hey” Doyoung starts. He notices a few of Jaehyun’s friends in the room, “a few students have papers due tomorrow and they’d appreciate it if you kept it down.”

Jaehyun doesn’t respond. He just stares at Doyoung. From this distance, Doyoung notices how perfectly smooth his porcelain skin is and how softly his brown hair falls on his forehead. Doyoung barely stops himself from blushing when he realises how _fine_ the man staring at him is.

Doyoung clears his throat after a few seconds.

“Oh,” Jaehyun snaps out of his trance, “yeah, sorry about that. We’ll keep it down. Thanks, Doyoung.”

Doyoung gave him a small smile, “no problem. Have a good night, you guys.”

“You too!” He heard someone from inside the room shout. 

_”Has Doyoung always been that cute?” Jaehyun asks his friends._

_“Dude, you straight up stared at him for like 20 seconds.” Yuta snickers._

_Jaehyun, speechless, was only able to facepalm._

_“Way to go, Jae.” Johnny teased while clapping his hands together._

2\. ✎  
It was a Sunday night. Doyoung, Taeyong and Taeil sat on the floor of Doyoung’s dorm room to work on their statistics project together. 

“I fucking hate stats,” Taeil groaned, “fuck numbers, fuck deviation, fuck variation, fuck-”

“Taeil, I hate stats as much as you, but if you can channel this energy into actually working, we’d be done in 5 minutes.” Taeyong scolded.

“We’re so close, yet so far. Only one data point left…”

Two knocks travelled from Doyoung’s door. Complaints aren’t unusual; there are bound to be complaints when you make a bunch of twenty year olds live in the same three storey building. And, most of them liked to avoid social interactions with their neighbours as much as possible, so they always go to Doyoung. 

Taeyong gets up to open the door as he was closest to it. Outside the door stands Mark, a foreign exchange student from Canada. Doyoung and his friends were fond of him. Mark was a perfect student, never caused trouble and loved by _literally_ everybody. 

“Markie!” Taeyong greeted excitedly, “what brings you here today?”

Doyoung sees that Mark wasn’t like his usual smiley self. 

“H-hey, uhm, uh, how do I file for a complaint?”

Taeyong also notices Mark’s odd and glitchy behaviour. “Just talk to Doyoung about it.”

Doyoung stands up to go talk to Mark.

“You okay, Mark?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just, uh, I’ve been hearing a lot of _noises_ coming from the room under mine. They’re like, very, um,” Mark pauses. Doyoung notices the heat rising up to Mark’s ears. “Obscene.” 

At this point, Mark was as red as a tomato.

Doyoung chuckles at the younger’s reaction and pats his head to reassure him. He isn’t unfamiliar with complaints like these. They are in college, afterall.

“It’s okay, Markie. What room are you in again?”

“I’m in 227. I’m pretty sure the, uh, sounds are coming from 127.”

127 felt familiar, but Doyoung couldn’t quite place a finger on who it was.

“You can stay here with us in the meantime if you’d like, I usually don’t deal with these complaints until they’re done... Unless you’d like me to?” Mark grows red again and Doyoung giggles.

“It’s okay, Doyoung. Can I stay here though, my ears are innocent.”

Mark hears Taeil losing his shit in the background. 

“Hey Mark,” Taeil asks as Mark takes a seat with the rest of the boys, “are you good with stats?”

Doyoung pulls his ipad back onto his lap as he continues with his analysis. 

“Statistics? Yeah, they’re pretty easy, no?”

The mouths of all three of the older students dropped. 

They ended up convincing Mark to give feedback on their work. Generally, the work was pretty good, minor mistakes and contradictions were made in the analysis but Mark reminds them that Professor Park probably won’t even realise because of his bad eyesight.

It’s been around an hour since Mark first knocked. 

Doyoung dusts himself off as he goes to his desk to remind himself who’s in 127. He trails his finger down the list of students on the first floor.

_125 - Lee, Na Eun  
126 - Yoon, San Ha  
127 - Jung, Jae Hyun  
128 - Kim, Da Hyun _

‘Right. Jaehyun.’ Doyoung thinks back to the last time he was there.

“Who is it?” Taeil asks, not looking up from his screen.

“Jaehyun. Jaehyun Jung.” Doyoung says, trying to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible. He can’t help but feel a tiny bit nervous. Jaehyun is hot and Doyoung is single and gay. 

“I heard he’s super hot but I haven’t seen him around,” Taeil responds.

“Oh, he is,” Taeyong adds, “and a gentleman too. I’ve heard he’s never been rejected before.”

“Can’t relate,” Doyoung jokes, kind of. 

“Oh, baby, you’re a catch too.” Taeyong assures.

“Yeah, Doyoung, don’t put yourself down.” Mark smiles at Doyoung widely. Doyoung decides his favourite person is now Mark.

Doyoung waves goodbye to the other boys in the room, promising that he’ll be back soon, as they all resume to work on the assignment. 

While Doyoung walks in silence, his mind almost trails off to the rosy lips and perfect nose-bridge adorned on Jaehyun’s face and the way he stared at him. He snaps himself out of his trance. 

Soon, he arrives at the, still, unfamiliar wooden door and knocks. 

“Just a second,” a voice from inside the room calls, “I’ll get it.”

The door opens to reveal a Jaehyun with tousled hair in a tank top, holding out something lacy.

Doyoung stares at the garment held out to him before Jaehyun quickly retracts his hand and hides it behind his back. 

Blood rushes up to both their faces. 

“Um. S-sorry. About, uh, that.” Jaehyun stutters out after clearing his throat.

Doyoung gulps before responding, “it’s fine. Maybe don’t hold out lingerie before checking who’s at the door,” Doyoung chuckles in an attempt to dissipate the awkward tension. 

“Yeah, uh… Anything I can help you with, Doyoung?”

“Yeah, actually. Mark from upstairs told me you were making some obscene sounds.”

Jaehyun grows redder.

Doyoung continues, “he said his ears are innocent... so, yeah, maybe don’t do it as loud next time and also do check who’s at the door next time before opening it. Not only is it a privacy issue because you can be inviting a murderer, which is a lot of paperwork for me to file if someone gets killed, but also you wouldn't want to scare a poor freshman with that.”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely keep that in mind next time, Doyoung.” Jaehyun chuckles.

‘Oh, so he has dimples,’ Doyoung thinks.

Doyoung hears someone running from the right and is about to tell them off for running in the corridors before she stops right when she makes eye contact with Doyoung. He’s never seen her around, she mustn’t be from this dorm. 

“Hello,” she greets.

“Hello,” Doyoung says back and turns back to Jaehyun, “All right, I’m gonna go now. Uh, have fun, you two.”

Doyoung walks away, flustered.

_”Who’s that?” she asks._

_“Our RA. Apparently we were too loud.” Jaehyun’s ears were still red._

_“Oh, maybe we should keep it down the next time,” she winks at him._

_“Yeah, yeah. Here,” Jaehyun hands her the garment._

_“Thanks, Jae.”_

Alone with his thoughts, again, as Doyoung walks back to his dorm. Doyoung shudders at the thought of Jaehyun and someone else _doing it_.

When he finally got back, he was bombarded with questions for taking longer than usual.

“He tried to give me someone else’s lingerie the moment he opened the door.” Doyoung states as Mark chokes on his water and Taeil falls to the ground laughing. 

“I was right, though, wasn’t I?” Taeyong questions. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty hot.” Doyoung answers quietly, putting his focus back into his work.

3\. ✎  
The third complaint comes only a week after. Mock exams were just around the corner and Doyoung and his friends were holed up in Doyoung’s room studying for their tests. 

“I really, really don’t get partial integration.” Taeyong stared at his hundred-dollar textbook.

Doyoung gets up to sit next to Taeyong on the floor. He began but was cut off only a second later by a knock on his door. 

He recognised the person standing in front of his door to be Dahyun.

“Hey, Dahyun, anything I can do to help you today?”

“Yeah,” She smiled politely, “I’m trying to study but Jaehyun from next door just started playing music a bit loudly, and I was wondering if you can just tell him to stop.”

“Oh sure, I’ll head down there with you now.”

He made small talk with Dahyun as they headed downstairs, asking her about her exam preparations and reminding her that he’s always free for students in this dorm to talk to if they’re too stressed. Dahyun apologises for bothering him when she could have just gone next door, but mentions that she’s honestly a bit intimidated by her neighbour.

They share a few jokes and, before they knew it, arrived in front of the once-unfamiliar wooden door.

Dahyun disappears back into her room as Doyoung knocks on Jaehyun’s door.

Doyoung notices that the music wasn’t actually too loud, but understands why people are bothered by it. Catallena by Orange Caramel isn’t exactly a song you study to. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun is unexpectedly cheery.

“Hey!” Doyoung found himself smiling back unknowingly, “I’ve heard from a student that your music was bothering them. While I understand that it’s not actually very loud, mocks are just around the corner and I think some of them would really appreciate peace and quiet in the rooms instead of Orange Caramel.”

“Oh, shit, yeah, sorry. No problem.”

“So if there’s nothing el-”

“H-how are your studies going, Doyoung?”

Doyoung was surprised at the sudden small-talk. So, with questioning eyes, he responds, “pretty good, I think. How are yours?”

“They’re fine, I just took a break, so…”

“What’s with the sudden small talk? Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble, Jaehyun.” Doyoung teased as a means to make the atmosphere less awkward.

“I just, uh, we never talk.”

“Yeah, I guess we barely cross paths. You can always come to the RA room, though, a lot of students come when they have troubles or just want someone to talk to.”

“O-oh, yeah. I, uh… How do I ask this without sounding like a creep,” Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows and Doyoung giggles, “I want to get to know you better.”

That catches Doyoung off guard. “Oh. Yeah, sure, Jaehyun. I’d love to be friends with you too.”

“I mean like date-wise.” Jaehyun looked into Doyoung’s eyes.

That definitely caught Doyoung off guard because he chokes on his own saliva.

“I’m sorry, d-do you… not want to?”

Doyoung was as red as a beetroot. 

“Sorry, Jaehyun, but I have to focus on my studies for the time being.”

“Oh, yeah, no problem at all.” Jaehyun looked like a dejected puppy and Doyoung almost regrets his choice. “See you around, Doyoung.”

Jaehyun gives him a final smile before closing the door.

A million thoughts ran through Doyoung’s head as he walked back to his own room. 

“Jaehyun again? I thought he never caused trouble.” Taeil comments when Doyoung steps back inside.

“He just… asked me out.” Doyoung’s voice grew quieter as he braced himself to be shouted at by Taeyong. 

“OH MY GOD, DOYOUNG.”

“And I said no.”

“OH MY _GOD_ , DOYOUNG.”

After around ten minutes of Taeyong mumbling incoherent curses at Doyoung and Taeil dropping onto the floor again, laughing his ass off (he does that a lot), they finally calmed down.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I just… I don’t think I can focus on mocks if I agreed. Besides, I’m sure he can find someone else really soon, so, better not give myself false hope that he actually likes me. And, the last time I was there, it was because he was having sex too loudly.”

“Aw, Dons, I’m sure he does! He doesn’t just ask out whoever, in fact, he’s rejected more people than you have acquaintances.”

“He doesn’t even know me, and I’m pretty boring, honestly. I wouldn’t blame him if he doesn’t speak to me after one date. I’m just saving him some time.”

Doyoung’s friends let the topic go for now.

_Jaehyun dials Johnny’s number._

_“John?” Jaehyun calls._

_“What’s up? I’m trying to study here.”_

_“Wow, you studying? Never heard of that before.”_

_“Shut up. Why are you calling me?”_

_“I think… I think I just got rejected.”_

_A howl of laughter can be heard from the other side of the line._

_“Oh, thank god, finally, I was getting tired of your perfect record.”_

_Jaehyun pouts._

_“Who was the brave soldier?”_

_“Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun was still pouting._

_“Well, there’s plenty of fish in the sea, Jae.”_

_“But I like him, Johnny.”_

_“Then get to know him better first.” Johnny reasons._

_Jaehyun decides to befriend him first._

4\. ✎  
Doyoung doesn’t know how word got around that Jaehyun finally got rejected, but is glad that his name wasn’t associated with it. His room was busy as usual during exam seasons, many students, especially younger ones, coming over to ask questions or just for some company. Doyoung doesn’t mind his guests. Most of them were polite and actually motivated him to study harder. 

So, when a knock came through, he didn’t expect it to be a noise complaint, especially when students tend to be more quiet when it’s exam week.

“Jisung!” Doyoung can’t help but gummy-smile at the sight of the freshman, “Would you like to come in?”

“Ah, it’s okay. I actually came here to inform you that some upperclassmen are humming and singing in the first floor common lounge. It was quiet at first but now it’s a bit distracting…” Jisung scratches the back of his head.

“No worries, I’ll go tell them off.” Doyoung gives a reassuring smile.

He turns back to the students in his room, Jeno and Renjun, frequent visitors, and tells them, “I’ll be back in a while, you two good to stay here?”

“Actually I think we’re gonna go take a break now, Doyoung. Thanks for letting us stay.” Jeno answered politely.

After Doyoung sees them off, he heads down the stairs and across the hall to the common room. 

He greets a few students along the way, throwing out motivational phrases and compliments like confetti. Everyone can use some sometimes. It’s also nice to hear them back.

The common lounge was a brightly lit room with colourful bean bags and games in the corner and a large table in the centre. 

Doyoung sees a group of girls studying/whispering in the bean bag corner, a few lone students sitting at the table along with Jaehyun, Johnny, and Yuta. Doyoung hears them humming High School Musical and couldn’t contain his chuckle. 

“Sorry,” he apologises as he notices some of the studying students staring at him.

He sits down across the three men as they are sat in a row and captures their attention.

“Sorry to bother you guys, but Jisung just told me you guys might be bothering other students with your singing,” Doyoung says in a hushed voice.

“Oh, sorry.” Johnny apologises.

“It’s okay,” Doyoung assures, “but do understand that other students need this space to study, so you guys might want to consider relocating if you want to continue.”

“My roommate’s studying in our room. What about yours, Johnny?” Yuta asks, voice low.

“You’ve seen my room, there’s no place to sit at all. Jaehyun?”

“I’ve gotten three noise complaints in my room in the past month. I don’t think I should bother them anymore… Maybe the library?” Jaehyun asks innocently.

This causes Doyoung to chuckle again. 

“You guys can stay here if you want to, I won’t kick you out. Honestly, you can come to the RA room if you want, a lot of students come over during exam seasons because they can’t find another space. It’s next to a storage room so you won’t have to worry much about disturbing others. I won’t mind the noise, I’ve grown immune to it ever since Chenle and Donghyuck started coming over.” Doyoung offers.

“Sure!” Johnny agrees almost immediately. 

They packed their stuff and hiked up to Doyoung’s room together. On the way, Doyoung gets to know them a bit more. Johnny, albeit built like a giant, is actually a gentle baby, Yuta is an actual child, and Jaehyun is surprisingly quiet for the abundance of noise complaints he’s been getting.

“Where should we sit?” Jaehyun asks.

“Anywhere you’d like,” Doyoung shrugs, “if your clothes aren’t dirty, feel free to lay on the bed as well. Most kids just sit on the floor though.”

The trio ended up sitting on the floor, playing the Mamma Mia soundtrack after they got permission from Doyoung, while Doyoung studied on his iPad on the bed. 

Doyoung tuned out the jamming from the other boys and tried his best to memorise formulas in fluid dynamics for his test tomorrow. 

He couldn’t stand it anymore, he’s been in the same position for way too long. So, he stood up to stretch, before notifying the others that he’s going to the bathroom.

Doyoung takes his glasses case with him; his eyes were tired from a day of wearing contacts.

After washing his hands for 20 seconds (A/N: very important right now!! please wash your hands and avoid contact with your eyes, nose, and mouth!), Doyoung takes his contacts off and wears his glasses. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

He never loved the way he looked, especially in glasses. Objectively, he knows he’s actually pretty good looking. But, something about looking at himself in the mirror, seeing his feature up close, picking apart each flaw adorned on his face, makes him ever so self-conscious. 

Before he can get lost in self-deprecating thoughts, he pushes his glasses up his nose-bridge again, and heads back into his room. 

When he’s back, he notices that Johnny and Yuta have already left.

_”I guess that’s our cue to leave, Yuta.”_

_“Alright, have fun, Jae.” Yuta smirks._

_“Can’t I just leave as well? We can all say bye to him when he’s back.”_

_“This is your chance, Jae, don’t fuck this up.” Johnny reasons before heading out the door._

“Oh, they left already?” Doyoung asks.

“Yeah, they said they were too tired, and I focus better when I have someone with me, so.”

“Ah, well maybe you should come more often, then.” _KIM DOYOUNG? FLIRTING?_

“Y-yeah. I definitely will.”

Both of them return to their studies, occasionally mumbling coming from Doyoung and humming coming from Jaehyun. 

It was only about 30 minutes after, when Jaehyun started to lose focus.

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun called out, lying on the floor.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t focus.”

“Ah, I see. Usually when students can’t focus I just make them talk to me for a while until I eventually bore them so much they voluntarily go back to studying. Works nine out of ten times,” Doyoung says, rather proudly.

Jaehyun chuckles, “I don’t think I can get bored of you.”

Blood rises up to Doyoung’s cheeks.

“Well, we can try.” Doyoung replies, setting down his iPad.

Doyoung finds out that Jaehyun is a Business and Marketing major in the same year as him, his favourite colour is green, and his favourite kind of chocolate is m&m’s.

Jaehyun finds out that Doyoung studies Civil Engineering, likes to wear the colour blue but his favourite colour is actually purple, and his favourite cafe is one just off of campus that serves a lot of Hansik along with really good coffee.

“What about a date there?” Jaehyun asks. He determines that he has nothing left to lose anyways, might as well give it another shot.

“What?” Doyoung asks, puzzled. 

“Me and you.”

“It’s you and I.”

“Is that a no?” Jaehyun pouts while fiddling with his fingers.

“Sorry, Jaehyun. I don’t know if I have the time for that.”

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun smiles, “I’ll just try again next time.

“It’s getting late now, I should go. Thank you for welcoming us, Doyoung.”

“Not a problem, it’s my duty, afterall. I bored you, didn’t I?” Doyoung half-jokingly asks.

“No. Not at all. I think I just don’t know how to act after I get rejected.” Jaehyun chuckles before standing up and stepping out of Doyoung’s room. 

“See you around, Jaehyun!”

‘Why did I do that,’ Doyoung groaned internally.

_”John?”_

_“Jae, it’s almost midnight.”_

_“I got rejected again.”_

_“Finally, a taste of your own medicine.”_

_“You’re supposed to comfort me, no?”_

_“Bye. Ask Yuta.”_

_“He looks so cute in glasses. Like a bunny.”_

_“Bye, Jaehyun.”_

5\. ✎  
As expected, Taeyong threw a fit, again, when Doyoung told him he rejected Jaehyun, again. Taeil and Taeyong knew that it wasn’t because Doyoung was disinterested, but more because he was scared of getting ghosted after one date. 

Jaehyun came around more. He made excuses such as being unable to focus on his own during the exam week, but still came over occasionally when exams were over. 

Undeniably, Doyoung started to look forward to times when Jaehyun would come over. Some might even say he was developing quite a crush on the other boy.

He finds out that Jaehyun is way more than just a pretty face. He’s compassionate and witty, traits that can make Doyoung go on his knees. 

Occasionally, Jaehyun would still make jokes like “hey, remember those times when you rejected me?” or “this wouldn’t have happened if you agreed to date me.” As much as Doyoung wants to tell him he’s changed his mind, the timing never felt appropriate.

“You can just run away from this forever, Dons.” Taeil finally speaks up about it after hearing Doyoung whine about Jaehyun for weeks.

“Yes I can.”

“It won’t make you happy, though.” 

Doyoung knows how much his friends genuinely care about him, and it makes him feel bad when they’re stressed because he can’t get his shit together.

Doyoung sighs. “Fine, I’ll just tell him the next time he says something about it.”

He was due for his club meeting so he left Taeil’s room. On the way back to his own, he saw Yeji, a sophomore, also approaching his door. 

“Oh hey Yeji, how can I help you today?”

“Hey Doyoung, I think some people are on the roof right now. I keep hearing footsteps and cheering and It sounds like it’s from above us. It’s kind of really annoying…”

“Oh, yeah, no problem, I’ll go check it out. Thanks.” He smiles at her before taking the stairs up to the roof. The club meeting will have to wait.

She nods her head politely before heading back into her own room.

When he opens the door to the roof, which should be locked, he meets nine pairs of eyes. Jaehyun’s included.

“Hey, you guys,” Doyoung clears his throat as he steps closer to the group, “you guys can’t be here.”

“Please, Doyoung,” Yewon, someone he shares statistics with, pleads, “we’ll keep it down.”

“Sorry guys, but you aren’t allowed to be here.”

“Aw, don’t be such a hardass, RA.” another student, someone he doesn’t recognise, pleads.

“I’m sorry but you don’t even live in this dorm. Look, I can’t bend the rules for you guys and I’ve received a complaint already. So, out, please.” Doyoung tried his best to play good cop, but it didn’t work.

“Let’s not give him a hard time, guys.” Jaehyun speaks up. 

Some of them groan, but listen anyway. Slowly, they filed out, some of them greeted him while others glared. 

Jaehyun was the last to leave. 

“Sorry about that, Doie.”

“It’s fine,” Doyoung waves it off, “How did you guys even get up here?”

“I, uh, might have taken the key the last time I was over.”

Doyoung stares in disbelief. “I can’t believe you, Jung Jaehyun,” and in a joking manner, “are you using me?”

“NO!” Jaehyun almost shouts, “no, I was bribed, sorry.”

“You should know better, Jae.” Doyoung tsks.

“Maybe I want to get in trouble because I want to see you.” Jaehyun professes, successfully making Doyoung blush.

“Jaehyun, we should go!” A voice from behind the door shouts.

“I’ll be right there,” Jaehyun shouts back, before turning back to Doyoung, “you look really cute today, by the way.”

Doyoung was left on the roof a flustered mess. 

He ended up being twenty minutes late to his club meeting. 

_”Why are you so distracted, Jae?”_

_“Yeah, it’s fine, not your fault we got kicked out of the roof.”_

_“No, it’s nothing,” Jaehyun smiles to himself, thinking about Doyoung’s blushing face._

Doyoung didn’t want to admit it to his friends, but he was pretty disappointed he didn’t get asked out again like the last two times the younger got a noise complaint. 

✐ +1  
“JUST ASK HIM OUT ALREADY,” Taeil and Taeyong shouted at him.

It’s been another week of Doyoung whining about Jaehyun and his dimples and his friends have had enough. 

“If he didn’t ask me the last time, he probably doesn’t want to anymore, so what’s the point?”

Taeyong groaned in frustration but couldn’t get a word out before someone knocked on his door.

“Hey, sorry, but can you guys keep it down. We’re trying to work on our project two rooms over and we keep hearing shouting. Doyoung, please just ‘ask him out’. Thanks!” Donghyuck yells through the closed door, before skipping back to his room.

It was Doyoung’s turn to groan. 

“See, Dons, even Hyuck agrees.” Taeil remarks.

“Maybe Jaehyun thinks you’re not into him, you know? What’s the point of asking someone out for the third time if they’ve rejected you twice already?”

“Um because maybe they’ve changed their mind?” Doyoung retorts.

“You’re being stupid now, Dons. Just go, please!” Taeyong grumbles.

“Doyoung, think about this logically: you rejected him twice, if he rejects you this time, you’ve still beat him two to one. Best case scenario, you score a date, worse case, you get rejected just like everyone else on campus.” Taeil tries to reason.

“Doyoung if you don’t go now, I’m going.” Taeyong threats.

“You wouldn’t.” Doyoung gasps.

Taeyong responded by standing up.

“OKAY,” Doyoung cries, “okay, I’ll go now.”

Pouting, Doyoung stands up, walks past Taeyong, out the door, down to the first floor, and across the hall to the familiar wooden door. 

_Knock, knock._

Doyoung breathed in and out to calm himself down. 

The door opens to reveal Jaehyun and his dimples. 

“Oh, hey, Doyoung! What’s up? Noise complaint?” Jaehyun jokes.

“N-no, actually, I had something I wanted to ask you.”

Jaehyun leans against his door frame and crosses his arms, chuckling, saying, “unless it’s you asking me out, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“It is.” Doyoung utters. 

“What?” Jaehyun loses his balance and almost tumbles backwards. 

“Uh, is that okay?” Doyoung fiddles with the buttons on his jacket, “do you want to go on a date? With me?”

“Yeah. Fuck yeah. Finally,” Jaehyun, relieved, responds.

Doyoung giggles.

“Are you free this Friday or this weekend?” Jaehyun asks.

“Yeah.”

“Cool, I’ll pick you up on Friday at 6?”

“Yes, please.” Doyoung can’t stop smiling. 

_”I can’t believe you remembered this place,” Doyoung mumbles when they arrived in front of the cafe, hand in hand._

_“Of course I’d remember, you’re very interesting to me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 2tae and donghyuck when they doyoung comes back to his room: "FINALLY!"
> 
> some of you may have seen my twitter and might know that i wasn't going to take this in the direction that i did take it in... didn't plan on making a 5+1 but... i thought it was too cute
> 
> thank you for reading! as always, comments and kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> follow me on twt @/jlsungbb


End file.
